1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a battery charging apparatus for restoring an electrical charge to a rechargeable battery, and in particular to a charging-stand cradle to be used with a battery powered camera or other battery powered device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is an increasing environmental concern as to how to dispose of non-reuseable batteries for cameras and other battery powered devices. Of course, rechargeable batteries, such as the known nicke-cadmium type, and plug-in battery chargers for restoring an electrical charge to a rechargeable battery have been available for a number of years. However, many users may find it a nuisance and perhaps difficult to remove a rechargeable battery from a camera or other battery powered device, to electrically connect the rechargeable battery to the battery charger, and to reinstall the recharged battery in the camera. More particularly, with a camera, many users keep the camera in a protective case when it is not in use, and therefore may neglect the charge condition of the rechargeable battery.